Naraku's Plaything
by CrazyHanyouOnna
Summary: Just read the first chap, you will get an idea of what is going on!
1. Chapter 1

ME: Alright people, I want you all to understand this, I don't consider myself the owner of any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi but I do consider myself the mother of some of the characters in this story! So I do beg of you, don't steal Ferika/Akio or her mother, and any other bigger rolls I have put into this story…I have worked pretty damn hard to make it good and I really don't want anyone stealing them off of me!

Naraku: Yeah, and if any of you do, I'll hunt you down and slit your throats!

Me: Naraku, you don't have to do that for me. I already have my buddy Shaku who has volunteered to do that! And she is a real damn good fighter!

Naraku: But I wanted to do that for you! And then I could bring you their heads on a platter!

Me: . . . .Ok, on with the story now!

* * *

People go about their lives never really knowing what is going on around them, only focusing on what they can see right in front of them...well that is how I used to be, I used to be this frightened, little, pathetic human with no purpose in life, except to exist. Well, needless to say that all changed one day.

I just came home from school to my slightly small house in the edge of the small town of Hendersonville, North Carolina. I opened the door to find that my father was already home and the whole house stunk of Jack Daniels whiskey. He had been drinking already. I slowly made my way over to the stairs hoping that no one would notice I was home when I heard the voice of my father calling me, ''Get your ass down here this instant, Ferika!'' My name is Teutonic and it means free, but my life is completely the opposite, seeing as I'm basically a slave in my own house. All the neighbors know that my father beats my mother and I, I even think that one of them knows that he also raped both of us. The only person that my father seems to love is my brother, Aidan, who is only three months old and hasn't done anything to ever piss my father off yet. Aidan is the perfect baby, he never cries and he has the most adorable, big, blue eyes...you would never guess him to be the offspring of my father. Then there was my father, he was a big burly man, with dark brown eyes (almost black), short black hair, and the worst breath in the state of North Carolina! My mother is only 32, she was sort of forced into marriage with my father seeing as he had gotten her drunk and the two of them married the same night they met. At that time my mother was only 15, but she looked almost 20, and she got around with a fake I.D. so she could get alcohol and drugs easy. That damn night my father met my mother, he had to take her home and get her knocked up! Sadly I was the result of the two of them sharing a 'night of passion'. But the scariest thing is, I'm only 15 years younger than my mother! Yes, I'm 17 years old and a senior in High School! I have a body to kill and a mind large enough to take out a whole population! I'm currently the valedictorian and the captain of the cheer squad (as long as my father doesn't try to sleep with the coach again). I have sort of silver-like colored hair and golden eyes, which is odd seeing as my mother is a brunette and my father has black hair (as I had stated earlier) and most people don't really have golden colored eyes. My nails have always been longer and I always was good at hurting people with them, when the time called for it...as long as they were the ones to have made the first move. Since I was beaten as a child I always didn't want to hurt anyone, but I would if I needed to defend myself. ''Get your ass down here this instant, Ferika! Unless you want me to punish you again!''  
Slowly I trudge down the stairs muttering ''The guy can have an Alcohol Blood level of 6 but he can still hear me tip toeing up the stairs to my room.''  
''Finally! Do you know where you're good for nothing mother has gone off to?''  
''Do you really think I care? Do you really think I want to care about anything right now! I mean you are the reason my fucking, now, x-boyfriend dumped me today! You are the reason that I'm receiving such good grades at school! Everyone knows that you beat me, and they are either trying to distance themselves from me or treat me especially so that I don't get hurt from you!''  
''You are going to pay for speaking like that to me!'' He reaches for the meat tenderizer on the counter and runs after me with it trying to hit my head with it!  
'_This man doesn't care if I die! What am I going to...I've got an idea, I just hope I can make it!_' Quickly I run towards the butcher block and grab a knife from it, just as my mother walks in through the kitchen door. I look over to her as my dad runs into the knife, piercing him in the chest. He falls to the ground with a pool of blood making it's way across the kitchen floor. And for the first time, my baby brother starts crying.  
''Quick Ferika, go up to your room and grab some of your things, I don't want you to be around when the cops come!''  
''But what about you?''  
''Don't worry, I will say that I was the one who killed him...I will say that he was trying to kill me when I pulled the knife, and he ran into it...the cops are sure to let me off easy seeing as everyone knows he beats us.''

Quickly I run up the stairs to my room and grab enough supplies to last me for about a week, not including food. I run into my parents room and grabbed a secrete stash of money that my fucking father had hidden from my mother, but I had learned about it about a week ago! I grabbed the bag that I had thrown all of my things into and headed down to the garage. Once there I grabbed my bike and rode straight into the DuPont State Forest. Once I got far enough into the forest I just fell off my bike and started crying, how could I do that? How could I have killed my father, and not really feel any remorse? How could I do something so evil, and with such hatred...and not really give a damn about it! All I cared about was my mother; I just hope that she will be alright. I got back onto my bike and started riding off to see where I could get to, I rode for about two hours when I finally found small house like building. _'What is that doing there? Why haven't I ever seen it before?' _I had ridden these trails multiple times just to get away from that bastard of a father I had, but never once had I seen this rundown little building. _'Wait, maybe I can live in there! As long as nothing has already attempted to claim it that is...' _So I parked my bike right outside of the little building and knocked on the door ever so lightly. ''...'' no answer! _'Yes! That means that there is a good chance that no one is home! Or even that no one lives here!' _I sang as I did my little mental happy dance. But the one thing that kept nagging at me was the fact that this is a national forest, why would someone build a house/small building in the middle of a national forest!

Beyond my better judgment I entered the building. It was dark, and the floor boards creaked as I took a few steps in. It had a very musty smell to it and I could see some cobwebs from the small rays of light coming in from the cracks in the ceiling. ''Great place you got going for yourself, Ferika!'' I said sarcastically. But just then, I tripped over a set of stairs that I didn't see in the middle of the room. I closed my eyes as I fell, but I didn't feel the ground pushing against my body...had I even landed? What was going on! As I opened my eyes, I found myself floating in what looked like an infinite abyss. There was black all around me; but it wasn't a darkness that I saw, it was more like I was looking out into space. As I looked around I found myself becoming more and more amazed and awestruck-until I finally hit rock bottom. I had landed. Although instead of being inside of that little room that I had been inside of before, I was outside. I was laying in a patch of grass, with some large solid thing pressing against my feet. As I got up I saw that, that solid thing was just a statue of some general, with dog ears? Wait! That guy, he looks somewhat familiar...but where did I see him before? I couldn't remember and decided to try to figure out the answer to that riddle a little later on in my life. As I got up I realized that I wasn't in my usual school wear, I wasn't wearing my blue jeans and pink tee shirt anymore...instead I was wearing a black kimono top with a little cherry blossom design following the fold up and a pair of black kimono pants. My hair was also a little longer than it normally was! Now my hair is reaching down to my butt! (As I had said before, I had shoulder length hair...this is a bit of a change for me!) And where did my glasses go! I will admit, I can see now without needing them...but still, where did they go-wait, I CAN FINALLY SEE! And my since of smell is impeccable! I can smell so many things now! Wow! As I am becoming more and more amazed at my new body, I had failed to notice that my ears were missing. But I learned that as soon as I had tried to tuck a strand of hair behind one of my missing ears!


	2. Chapter 2

But I learned that as soon as I had tried to tuck a strand of hair behind one of my missing ears! What had happened! The last thing I remember was being in that freaky building and then…shit! Something mush have happened when I fell, and now…where the hell am I? Why am I so fucking, wait-I have a damn good body going on here! I actually look good! Wow! Ladies and gentlemen, I am officially digging where ever I am! Although I have read too many books, this can't be utopia, it just isn't possible. Something has to go wrong, it just has to! Whenever someone believes that they might have just stumbled upon the perfect place, the perfect anything, something happens to go terribly wrong and life becomes hell…so why do I feel as if that isn't going to happen?

I shrugged it off and started walking wherever I thought felt like a good direction to walk in. I kept walking for about an hour and a half until I finally smelt something, it was a familiar smell, but I don't remember who or what gave off such a familiar smell. So I decided to follow my nose and see where it was to lead me. About three minutes later, I came upon a young man who was accompanied by a toad-like imp and a young girl. I smiled at them and immediately the man appeared in front of my face. He grabbed me with his index and thumb and started looking me over, inspecting every inch of my face. And when he finished inspecting my face he sniffed me! '_Oh, my God. Did he just sniff me? Ok, he is officially starting to freak me out! HELP!_'  
Just as I thought that he smiled at me and said, "I never thought I would see you again, Akio."  
"Yo, dude. You've got it all wrong. I'm not this Akio chick that you think I am. My name is Ferika, not Akio."  
"Akio, Ferika, what ever your name is, all I know is that you are my little sister and that you _had_ been smart enough to save yourself after the war. Your body was weak, and falling apart; I gave you a little bit of my energy to try to give you enough time to find a suitable place to recover your energy. And I see that you were able to do that! I am so proud of you Akio!"  
"My lord, is this the same Akio that is the twin sister to your half brother?'' The little imp-toad thing says.  
"Yes Jaken this is my little sister. And it seems that she doesn't remember who she is..." He says while he lifts his right hand, which is now glowing a slightly pinkish color, and places it near my forehead.  
As he does this, memories of my past life come flooding back into my mind. It becomes so intense that I almost pass out; before a memory of my brother being pinned to a tree, my twin brother... "I remember now! Inuyasha, he was betrayed by that wench Kikyo! And then we went into battle with the panther demon tribe, and they almost took me, but you were nice enough to give me some of your energy to save me! And then the last of my spirit flew out of my useless body, and into the dying fetus of a human girl. I saved that child, just so I could save myself; but it didn't end up the way that I had planned, my memories were locked up in the back of her mind when she was born. She had also been born into a broken family, her mother had been disowned and her father beat her the moment she was strong enough to walk. Wow, thank you so much Sesshomaru!" I said while pulling Sesshomaru into one of my famous death lock-style hugs.  
"You are completely welcome. Now you have to do me one favor, you have to find your own path. I don't want you following my shadow; it has become much too dangerous for you. I don't want to lose you the same way that I lost you the fist time."  
"Yes brother. Then I guess I will be seeing you again?" I said with a glimmer of hope sparkling in my eyes.  
"Yes, we most definitely will be seeing each other once more."

We both said our goodbyes and parted to go our separate ways. I kept following my awesome sense of direction that basically led me wherever I thought looked like the best way to go. I finally ended up in the middle of a clearing, where I sat down to rest for a little bit, I wanted to get as much energy up as I could just incase a demon were to attack me I wanted to be as fit as I could be, considering the fact that I hadn't been here in like, AT LEAST 50 YEARS! The next thing I saw was what happened to frighten me the most, I saw a young human man walking towards me with glowing red eyes! I looked at him and then quickly changed my focus to the grass below my legs. The young man walked up to me and stopped right in front of me saying "Have I met you before?"  
"Umm...it is hard to say, I believe that I have not yet had the pleasure of meeting you. My name is..." '_Crap! What should I tell him? Should I tell him the name that I was given in my new life? Should I tell him my name is Ferika? Or should I tell him that my name is Akio? Would it be wise to tell him that my name is Akio? I swear I have met this man before, but where?_' "My name is Akio." '_God I hope I made a wise choice!_'  
"Ah! What a lovely name! Akio, has anyone told you that you look like radiant Akio? I just can't stop saying your name, it is just so lovely! Akio, Akio, AKIO!" I giggled at his dramatic idea of why I have such a lovely name, and now that I think about it…my name is sort of lovely! "Akio, are you sure that we haven't met before? I am sure that someone so lovely as you must be a powerful demon lord-err-lady-what ever you wish to call yourself. I am just so overtaken by your beauty and pure elegance that I can't help but think, are you a goddess sent to punish me or am I just so lucky that I have been given the pleasure to meet the most radiant woman around?"  
I giggle once again, starting to feel like the school girl that I am, and reply to him with a not so simple, "I wish that I was a goddess, I am more so a fallen angel who has just been sentenced to spend an eternity in a land that is now foreign to her. You see, she had once lived here but died after a terrible war had taken place. Although before her body died in this world her spirit left her lifeless body lying in the middle of the battle field and fled to the womb of a young human girl to be born again!" I notice the stranger looking at me, his eyes focusing intently into me own. I can tell that he is becoming infatuated with my story, but I still don't know his name. "So tell me, what is the name of this lovely young man that decided to grace me with his presence? For I wish to give him something in return for all those lovely comments he had made about me before!"  
"My name? You wish to ask me my name. My name is, Naraku." I smile at him for being so cooperative and lean in towards him. I give him a small kiss on his luscious, pale lips; but when I start to pull away, he only moves his hand behind my head to keep our lips from separating. Slowly, he opened his mouth and ran his tongue across my bottom lip asking for my approval to deepen the kiss. '_What should I do? I mean, he can take this anywhere! We could go as far as having sex, or he just might really want to kiss me. Oh what should I do? You know what, I think I know what I want to do._' I parted my lips ever so slightly and allowed him to enter my mouth. His tongue immediately went to stroking my tongue, sending little shivers down my back. '_Damn he is good and he also smells pretty damn good as well! If I didn't know any better, I would say I was getting drunk off of his sent!_' His expert tongue went to exploring the rest of my mouth, but he found most of his pleasure from lightly running his tongue across the roof of my mouth. Every time he did that I would just melt into his arms. (Which isn't something I normally do seeing as I am usually leery around others…but this man seemed different to me.) He moved his hands down my arms, sending more shivers across my body, and finally rested his hands on my hips. I moved my hands over to his shoulders and started to slowly massage him, as he lightly moaned into my mouth. Finally he broke the kiss saying, "If we keep this up, your going to make me need you more than you ever thought possible."  
I looked at him with a sly grin on my face and said, ''Oh really? Now is that a proven fact or can I test your theory?''  
A large grin spread across his face as he said, ''I would love it if we could test my theory!''


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Ok, here is my slight warning: There is a scene in here that is a lemon! I didn't wish to make the rating of my **_WHOLE_** story **M** just because of this one scene! (although I have been contemplating on making a few other scenes like this one…which may force me to change the rating…but until I am sure of whether or not I am to be writing a few more lemons, I will not be changing the rating! So I am taking a small poll: for those of you who do read this: do you wish to have it a lemon series…or…is it ok if I don't have the whole thing a lemon?

Naraku: WHAT! This is a lemon! WHY!

Me: Whoa! Someone hasn't had his nap! Why are you so on edge?

Naraku: Because! I don't want this to be a lemon!

Me: Do you think I am going to care? I'm the writer! I can make you do what ever I want! Mwahahahaha!

Naraku looking hurt: You are so mean! Why did I even care to follow you home anyway?

Me: Because, I gave you a cookie.

Naraku: Oh yeah! Do you have anymore?

Me: How about this, I'll teach you how to bake them…AFTER…I am finished writing this. Ok?

Naraku: Kay! Just remember folks, Stephanie does not own any of the characters from Rumiko Takahashi's manga Inuyasha! Although I do _wish_ she didn't 'own' me…

Me: What did you say?

Naraku: Nothing! Now where was I? Oh yes, even though she doesn't own the characters from the Inuyasha manga she does own the character Ferika/Akio and the upcoming character that is Ferika's mother.

Chapter 3: Unconditional Love

A large grin spread across his face as he said, ''I would love it if we could test my theory!''

Fear rushed through me, '_he is a human, and he wasn't supposed to have liked that! Why didn't he react the way a human would have?_' Just then I smelt something in the air, incense._ 'Oh my God! He isn't a human! He is a demon, and he knew about my sense of smell…so he burnt incense so I wouldn't be able to catch any hint of him being a demon! Wait! Maybe he knows that I'm a hanyou! And if he knows that, then why does he want me? Why would any demon, except Sesshomaru, want to **be **with me, a hanyou? This doesn't make sense…why!_' So I did the best thing that came into mind, "Why are you going through all the trouble of hiding your sent-but more so, why did you wish for me to think of you as a human and not a demon?"

"How were you able to pick up onto my smell?" He said, a little taken aback by my sudden change in the conversation.

"I was able to smell the incense in the air that you are using to hide your smell. But when you kissed me, I was able to get close enough to 'get drunk off of your sent' and be able to realize that you are no human but rather a demon."

"That was a wonderful deduction; you really aren't anything like your twin."

"We are nothing alike!"

"Oh but you are, you are more alike that you really know."

"How do you know about my brother anyway? He was shot by that wench Kikyo a while ago and now stuck to a tree for all eternity…so why do you act like you know him? Because I'm pretty sure he doesn't know you."

"Oh but he knows me, and I will explain to you how…after I am sure that I can trust you…"

'_Trust me? What does he mean by that?_' I was barely able to open my mouth before his lips collided into mine and he started slowly working at opening my mouth once more. Involuntarily, my mouth opened and allowed his tongue to claim me once again.

He sat there, teasing, testing me; to see if he could get me to comply rather then just sit there dumbfounded, which is what I was doing for a good while. Finally he got me to react to him, by sliding his hand up my arm and starting to remove my shirt! His other hand was keeping my head as close to his mouth as he could. I started trying to squirm out of his grip, not wanting this to go farther than it had already gotten. But my squirming just helped him to take my shirt off quicker. Now exposing my bra, which really didn't do the job it was supposed to. He finally pulled out of his kiss, to admire my shirtless body; I was just happy that he had allowed me time to breathe. "You never answered my question, why do you want me?"

"One simple thing, you are the strongest hanyou within these lands. And yet you wandered right into my lands, as if you had no idea that I was out looking for a mate to release myself with. You wandered in, as if you were unaware of my existence. Not many do that, and when I saw you for the first time, I knew that you were the one for me. Akio, I want-need you to be my mate. I know that inu youkai often mate for life, and I am willing to keep to your traditions. All that I wish for in return, is that you be my mate. I will give you as much freedom as you wish to have, but in return you must come to me when I need you for my pleasures."

'Pleasures'. That word rung in my ears, creating an unending echo within the confines of my head. It sent shivers down my spine when the thought of him wanting to take me right there, take everything from me that I held sacred, take me within my entirety; he wanted to take the virginity that I hadn't even given to anyone before my first 'death'…

….And yet….

…I felt strangely compelled to allow him to take me. I wanted to give him my everything, to take me right here, to take everything that I had held sacred. I was going to trust him with me. I felt as if I could give him my everything, and I could always trust it with him. I felt that I could trust him with the duty of holding me, having me, pleasuring me, and always protecting me…as if I needed the protection! But something made me feel as if, when I am around him, I _need_ his protection. And just at that, I felt a sudden urge to have him, I _needed_ him just then.

**WARNING: from now on (until the next message like this) the story will be rated R (or M depending on your standards)! If you do not feel right/are too young/just don't want to read any SEX scenes, please scroll down until you find the next message like this!**

So I flung my arms around him. Whispering to him, "Why do I feel that I am already yours? You can have me."

He smiled at this and wrapped his arms around my waist, and bent his head forward to give me a slight peck on the lips which was followed by thousands of smaller kisses all over my face. He started to trail down my face towards my neck, where he reveled in the fact that I was still un-marked. Immediately, he plunged his lips into the crook of my neck and started sucking at the soft flesh. Right when I started thinking that he was going to give me a hickey, he pulled away saying, "Are you sure that you are going to allow me to have you? Because that means that I'm going to mark you as mine, if I have you I will never allow anyone else to try to take you."

"It is all I have ever dreamed of, besides…" I took a deep breath. '_How should I word this?_' "The thought of having a mate, who makes me feel whole, is all I have ever dreamed of. Once you spoke to me, I thought that I was going crazy. I would have never allowed this to go so far if you were a human. But surprisingly you are a demon-"

"-I'm a hanyou."

"None the less, the moment I met you…I felt as if I was going to make you my mate. But I guess that we both felt the same."

"I-"

I didn't let him finish, or even start, what he wanted to say. At that moment, I had to have him. I wasn't about to let him talk anymore, because I didn't want to waste any more time. I crashed my lips against his, and didn't even let him have time to think before I started begging to get into his mouth; I ran my tongue across his bottom lip twice before he actually responded. Our tongues started dancing, the moment he gave me access into his warm, welcoming mouth, a dance of passion and experience. Even though I had only kissed my (now) x-boyfriend like this once, I felt as if the two of us had kissed this passionately millions of times prior to this first meeting.

I wasn't on cloud nine with him; we were towering over it…on cloud ten looking down at number nine! We were officially in heaven, and yet…paradise was just a step away, all he had to do was wrap his arms around me and life would have been perfect. And just like that, he did; he wrapped his arms around my waist and back, laying me down on the ground. And at the same time, he put up a barrier saying, "I just put up a barrier, if you hadn't yet noticed." I looked at him, and without me asking he said, "We don't want any animals to walk in on us, now do we?"

I just giggled, like the young school girl that I am, and shook my head 'no'. I, then, lifted my head up and kissed him passionately; moving my hands under his kimono top and pulling it off of his shoulders.

Almost hungrily, we pulled at each other's kimonos and (my) undergarments (seeing as he doesn't really wear any). Until he was lying on top of my naked body, gliding his fingers across my every curve, and then we locked lips once more. Almost suddenly, I felt his fingers go somewhere I had never felt anyone touch; they had found my womanhood. Slowly he stroked me, allowing my body to build up on this new pleasure…and then he inserted one of his fingers into me! Almost helplessly, I moaned into his mouth at this new pleasure. He started stroking me until it was almost too much to bear; then he inserted a second finger into my tight warmth, sending a bolt of pleasure and pain spinning through my body. My back arched and immediately I pulled him to me, I couldn't let anything be between our bodies, I just had to feel his every muscle pushing against my (now) frail body. He just kept moving his fingers in and out of my body, constantly sending chills and waves upon waves of pleasure through my body, until I finally climaxed. That was when he finally decided that he had his fun with me, at least in that way.

He moved his fingers up to his mouth and started to suck off the juices left from my climax, and then he moved his mouth to share what he had originally tasted. Hungrily, I grasped the back of his head and thrust my tongue into the warmth of his mouth, searching every corner of it as a way of thanking him.

My hands moved from his head to start feeling every curve of every muscle on his body. Eventually, my hands 'accidentally' found his member, he let out a slight moan as my fingers lightly brushed over his aching tip; I could tell that he needed release, and at that moment I was ready to give it to him.

So I did.

(I'm sorry that I'm not going to go into too much detail, but there are some things that girls like to keep to them selves…)

Well, actually I can't just leave you all hanging…so here we go!

Positioning himself at my entrance, he gently guided his shaft into my core. Then he reached my proof of virginity, and a small chuckle crawled out of his lips. "You are such a beautiful young thing. Why hasn't anyone taken you during heat? Were you afraid of what might happen? Did you lock yourself away from the world that one week?"

He hit the nail on the head, but I wasn't about to say anything about it…so I just made something up on the spot. "I was waiting for you; I knew that you were to be the one to take my innocence away from me." With that he slid himself completely inside of me, breaking my seal and sending, what felt like, thousands of red hot knives stabbing my skin and working their way up my body. Tears welled up inside my eyes, and even with the almost perfect self-control that I had picked up from Sesshomaru, I wasn't able to control myself from the inevitable; I allowed the tears forming in my eyes to fall, only to be licked away by Naraku.

Once the initial pain had finally subsided, Naraku pulled himself out of me; only to thrust back in twice as hard as he had the first time, sending a wave of red hot pain through my body. Only this time the pain was followed by immense pleasure, causing a small moan to escape my lips and go straight to Naraku's ears. He placed his hands on my hips, as leverage, and just kept pounding himself into me. Finally, we both came moaning into each other's ears.

**Ok, I guess you can read from here…but if I were you I would have just read the whole thing above! I do believe (for being my first lemon) that this is fairly good! I just wish that you all liked it (if you read it) and for those of you who haven't…SHE AINT A VIRGIN ANY MORE!**

Naraku crashed down onto me, resting his head next to my un-marked neck. We sat there, him draping over my sweat covered body shielding me from the evils of the world, just trying to catch our breaths. Once Naraku had enough energy to move, he lifted himself off of me and just sat on all fours hovering over me. He thrust his pale lips onto mine once more, and then trailed off kissing me in the direction of my neck. Finally he reached the spot where all demons mark their mates; he sat and sucked as hard as he could in that spot, making me feel as if he was going to draw blood without having to even bite me. And then it happened, without warning and without me even realizing what he was doing, he bit into the soft flesh of my neck, causing me to scream out in a mixture of passion and pain. Naraku started lapping up the blood that was freely flowing from my neck, until the blood finally coagulated, and then he bit into me again allowing my blood to start flowing out of my neck once again. Naraku followed that process of biting me and lapping up my blood about four more times, until he was sure that I was properly marked.

"I'm sorry but I must make my leave." He said once he was done marking me.

"You're going to leave me here, like this?"

"Yes, but I do recommend you to put your clothes back on. I can smell your twin coming; I don't think you would want to be found lying in the middle of the woods naked in front of him and his wench." The thought made me cringe in hatred, he was still with that bitch Kikyo and the worse thing about it was that she had even betrayed him at one point!

"Gah! Kikyo, why the hell does he still love her?" I waited for a reply, my eyes partially closed, but it never came. Sitting up, I realized that Naraku had actually left me there. A feeling of slight hatred crossed my heart, but then remembering how caring he had been toward me earlier I quickly pushed it aside.

So, I got up and pulled my kimono back on. And no sooner had I made myself look slightly presentable had my twin brother come running into view. "What the hell are you doing here?" He asked me, sounding a little on edge.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question? I mean, you were the one to come charging over here."

"I smelt Naraku. But you, why are you standing here looking as if….wait a second, did you see Naraku?"

"Naraku, lets see here; is he a taller, raven haired man, with reddish colored eyes and a spider scar on his back?"

"Yes, did you see which way he went?"

"I saw him alright, but I know not where he went."

Inuyasha's eyes went as large as coconuts, "Why do you smell like him?"

"I have my reasons."

"You didn't!" he yelled, rushing over to look me in the eye. Then Inuyasha grabbed my hair that was covering the holes in my neck and moved it so he could get a better look. "Kami, you did! What were you thinking?"

Suddenly a young girl in a modern day school uniform came into view, "Inuyasha, sit boy!" Suddenly my brother fell to the ground, leaving a small hole there. "I'm sorry about that, my name is Kagome."

"You really don't have to be sorry about the runt's behaviors, I'm just surprised that you actually have some sort of control over him. By the way, I'm Ferika…but I know that the runt knows me better as Akio. I guess you could say that I have a few different lives that I have to live."

"What do you mean by that? And why do you keep calling Inuyasha 'the runt'?"

"Oh, you mean he never told you about me?"

"No."

"I'm his younger sister, twin sister to be exact. But he was always the smaller of the two, and it always took him longer to learn to do something…thus he was the runt of the litter!"

"Do you have to keep calling me that?" Inuyasha said getting up from his little hole. "Now tell me, why are you marked by Naraku?"

"Who the hell ever told you that it was Naraku who marked me?"

"Then who marked you!"

"…" I didn't want to respond, realizing that I had probably just betrayed the closest thing I had to a family-no-my _actual_ family by having intercourse with, the man who is probably, the new family enemy.

"Damn it Akio! Why do you do stupid things like that, stupid!"

"Because, I don't use my head properly; I know I've listen to you, both of my mothers, my father-" I cringed at the thought of what my second mother was going through at the moment. She was probably in over her head in police file work for the murder of her husband and the disappearance of her daughter, me. "-you, Sesshomaru, and even my friends back at my High School!"

"Wait, you go to High School? What year are you from?" Kagome asked me.

"The last time I checked, before I got here, the date was April 10, 2005. How about yourself?"

"I'm from the same time period. I can't believe that I'm not the only person who can travel through the time portal! How did you get here?"

"That is still a mystery to even myself, all I can remember is walking into an old building to hide from the police and then I ended up back here!"

"That's strange."

"Yeah, real strange for Naraku's mate!" Inuyasha butted in.

At that point I realized that Inuyasha, Kagome, and I weren't alone. There were two others-no four if you count the two demons. Ok, there were four others listening to our little fight-like conversation. One of them was a two-tail (a type of cat demon found most commonly in the mountains) and a young fox demon, accompanied by a young female demon slayer who looked to be about Kagome and my age, and finally a young monk. The two humans were standing dumbstruck, while the two-tail cocked it's head to the side in confusion, and the fox just sat on the demon-slayer's shoulder with eyes the size of the moon.


	4. AN

Alright this is a little A/N . . . I was not too pleased with the turnabout for the switch from quizilla to FF, but I decided to try something (seeing as I'm actually getting reviews out of nowhere). I'm going to give you guys my e-mail address, if you all really like Naraku's Plaything or One Simple Phrase please e-mail me and let me know if you _really_ do think I should keep writing this!

The problem is, I've written a few more chaps but it looks as if no one really reads my works. So if I get more than five e-mails from five different people I promise to keep writing, or else I'll just put this one into the scrap heap like the rest of my stories!

If you want me to keep writing it, e-mail me at **SDrkAngl89 at aim . com** I will try my best to update soon! (I think you understand what I'm trying to say...it's just that this stupid thing doesn't accept e-mail addresses so I had to manually write it out! GAH!)

Kisses

CrazyHanyouOnna


End file.
